Prince of the universe
by Floor1104
Summary: Percy loses Annabeth and hits an all time low but in his darkest hour he is saved by a mysterious man will this be the end of percy jackson or will it be a new beginning


Primordial gods, Titans, Giants and monsters had all assembled at the outskirts of camp halfblood most demigods either dead or heavily injured. The gods and all their allies were fighting with all they had. We arrived and in a matter of minutes the tables turned, we started by taking out the thousands of monsters, we are all immortal, faster and stronger than any of these beings and in minutes all monsters disintegrated to dust next the giants and titans were taken down with ease, I personally had not done anything yet I just stood leaned against a tree looking at the shocked expressions on the gods and demigods face seeing us do our job. Only the Primordial gods were left this was where I come into play, the primordial gods were created by Chaos and can only be destroyed by him so they did not look to afraid since Chaos was nowhere to be seen but I, being his heir, share in his power so I am able to kill them they just don't know that. I portal myself to the battle ground my team taking their positions behind me, I calmly unsheath my sword turn to the Primordial gods who were eying me wearily, then I the blink of an eye i'm at Tartarus his throat and slit it. He crumples to the ground, dead. With a look of utter shock on their faces the rest follow. An eery silence is heard shock and fear on everyone's faces. I drop my hood and I see the gods and demigods recognize me, so 300 years later people still know me.

My girlfriend Annabeth and I had made plans to train together today like we do almost everyday. I had been waiting outside the training arena for about half an hour and she still hadn't shown up so I guessed she had lost track of time. I decided to go ask Chiron who is our camp leader if he knew where she was. I asked him if he knew where she was, a deep frown appeared on his face and he said he wasn't allowed to say anything except the gods had demanded her presence on Olympus, home of the gods, immediately.

Annabeth did not come home that day, or the next or ever. After about two weeks Chiron came to tell me she had been sent on a quest but hadn't been heard of since she left. After weeks of full blown agony my despair turned to rage, this was the gods fault, they killed Annabeth. That night I packed up my belongings and left the camp. I had been hiking through the woods for weeks trying to escape from the constant monster attacks and keep hidden from the gods. I had been fighting for weeks and was completely exhausted, I knew there would be another group of monsters coming at any moment but my vision was blurring and I was starting to lose my consciousness, I almost gave up. Suddenly there was a glow of a powerful, ancient aura next to me and while my body was teleported away I fainted.

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize, my body felt stiff but a lot better than the last time I was conscious. On the nightstand was my weapon riptide I grabbed it and sneaked out into the hallway only to bump straight into someone, the second I noticed who it was I took a step back "Leo?". My old deceased friend was standing right in front of me. "Hi Percy" He said with his signature smirk. I nearly passed out again, he was supposed to be dead, what in hades is happening? He started to explain what was going on, we were on a different planet, Planet Chaos, home planet of the creator of the Universe itself: Chaos. Lord Chaos would save fallen heroes and let them join his Army which he used to maintain peace on all planets. He also said a bunch of fallen heroes I knew were here like Luke, Silena and Bianca. Then I asked him the one question that had been in my head since he had started to explain the situation, "Does this mean I'm dead?" "No, you are an exception to the rule Lord Chaos saw that you had lost your will to live and brought you here before you could die, he wants to meet you this afternoon when he returns from planet 33259, are you hungry?" I nodded and was lead to a room that resembled a cafeteria except it was huge and full of people and other creatures "There all heroes on their own planets" Leo explained. We started walking and one after the other all the heroes started to look at me and whisper I looked at Leo in confusion when another voice said "You're not just a hero on earth you're actions are famous all a cross the universe." I turned to see who spoke, Luke. The guy who had betrayed me but died a hero in the end, behind him a table full of familiar faces, my old friends.

The whole morning I spoke with them and they showed me the palace. They all explained how they had died and were given a second chance here. Then someone teleported into the room his friends all greeted the mysterious man with warm smiles, he walked over to me and introduced himself as the Chaos, his face looked young and old all at the same time, his eyes were like looking into the galaxy. "Percy I assume your friends explained some things about where we are and who I am, so I would like to explain why I brought you here." I nodded for him to continue. "Percy you are the strongest demigod I have seen in centuries and that's not just powers you inherited it's also who you choose to be on the inside and I have a proposition for you, My army has expanded immensely in these past centuries and I would need someone to lead them, I would like that person to be you." My mouth dropped open in shock "This job would make you my second in command, you would receive certain powers and with these powers you would become the second most powerful being in the universe and my heir may I ever fade." I looked up a Chaos "I will do it but with one condition, you help me find someone."

That was 300 years ago, I am now immortal and powerful beyond beliefs. I lead the Alpha team which includes the strongest of the army and they each have their own divisions. Chaos has ordered us to return to earth and save it I wanted to refuse but Luke convinced me to come he never wanted to return but he just wants to see the shock on the gods faces. We are the strongest of the army, most of us are old demigods and since we don't want the gods to know who we are we cloaked ourselves.

We arrived in the gods throne room with a loud crack, the gods stared at us in confusion they seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion. After a few minutes of silence Zeus bellowed "Who dares to disrupt us?" I heard a few of my team laugh quietly and spoke "Zeus you have failed your duties as king of the gods and Lord Chaos has sent us to clean up the mess you've made Again... We are the Alpha team" I saw the gods eyes widen with fear and respect we are known all through the universe. "Zeus you are hereby relieved of your duties as King of the gods, Chaos will rule from now on, my team will take out the enemy and Chaos will decide your punishment." And we portaled away to the battle.

The battle was over before we knew, it was eerily silent. Shock and fear on everyone's faces. We drop our hoods and I see the gods and demigods recognize us, Most of us are famous legends so 300 years later people still know who we are. Leaving them even more shocked than they already were, Alpha team and I portal back to planet Chaos and never come back. After we returned Chaos summoned me he told me he had new vital information he told me a location. I immediately portalled away. Chaos has been helping me look for centuries and finally we're getting close, we have nearly found it, found her. Annabeth.


End file.
